


Avalon

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [14]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Avalon Protocol, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Team Angst





	Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Avalon Protocol” [B3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Soulmates

Tony watches news of the battle from his hospital bed, on his STARKPad. Unexpectedly a notification pops up, one that has him going cold all over.

_‘:Avalon Protocol Initiated:’_

The STARKPad falls from his hands.

“JARVIS, what’s going on?”

“Sir?” JARVIS says apprehensively.

“Who was the wearing the suit?” He asks. Tony doesn’t want to know. But he needs to.

“Sir, I don’t think…”

“JARVIS!”

“Last user: Steven G. Rogers”

He wonders if he would have felt his soulmate’s death if he wasn’t on so many painkillers.

Tony curls in on himself, laughing. His laughter slowly turns into broken sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
